Vendredi 13
by Kalisca
Summary: Cloud a bien trop de superstitions à propos des vendredi 13, et il ne veut plus sortir de sa chambre. Heureusement que Zack est là pour remédier à la situation. Zack/Cloud, Shonen-Ai, lime, beaucoup d'amour!


**J'ai écrit cette fic il y a deux ans je crois, pour un concours de fics à une convention avec la thématique du vendredi 13, et j'ai gagné un manga yaoi haha! XD **

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Square-Enix, sauf la superstition de manger des crêpes qui apparemment, n'est pas connue de beaucoup. **

**Bonne lecture, et les reviews sont ma nourriture!**

**La journée où il faut manger des crêpes**

Cloud était en retard pour leur cours privé. Malgré sa bonne humeur constante, Zack aurait préféré rester au lit plutôt que de se lever à 5h pour se rendre compte que le blond n'était pas au rendez-vous, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il savait bien que c'était vendredi, mais un dernier entrainement ne le tuerait pas avant la fin de semaine.

Vérifiant ses messages après 30 minutes d'attente, le soldat 1ère classe décida d'aller à sa chambre. Le cadet détestait faire attendre les autres et était très pointilleux, alors Zack se demanda ce qu'avait pu empêcher Cloud. Arrivé devant la porte, il cogna rapidement, ne désirant pas réveiller les autres résidents. Personne ne vint répondre. Pourtant, il détecta bientôt un bruit de l'autre côté, grâce à la mako qui circulait dans ses veines.

« Cloud? Chuchota-t-il. »

Il entendit des pas dans la chambre, puis la porte s'entrebâilla, et Zack put apercevoir une paire de yeux azurés.

« Zack…? Ho! J'ai complètement oublié de t'appeler!  
- M'appeler pour dire que tu ne serais pas là? C'est un peu trop tard.  
- Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'aujourd'hui était _ce_ jour, et je n'ai pas pensé t'appeler.  
- _Ce _jour? Et pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas entrer?  
- Vendredi 13. »

Le blond s'effaça ensuite pour lui ouvrir la porte et le laisser entrer, ce qu'il fit.

« Quel est le rapport entre ton retard et vendredi 13?  
- Zack! Lâcha Cloud, comme si c'était le plus évident possible. »

L'interpellé mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

« Ah! Vendredi 13… Tu veux dire que tu crois à tout ça?  
- Je viens d'un petit village, Zack, et ma mère est très superstitieuse.  
- Je viens d'un petit village aussi, figure-toi, et je ne suis pas superstitieux. »

Au grand plaisir du brun, Cloud rougit.

« Je…Um… Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, dans ce cas.  
- Enfin… »

La chambre de Cloud n'était pas grande, contenant seulement son lit, une commode et un bureau. C'était comme ça que le 1ère classe avait commencé aussi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas assez pour ce cadet-ci. Il avait souvent voulu demander au blond d'emménager avec lui, mais il savait que la fierté de celui-ci l'empêcherait d'accepter, alors il se contentait de l'inviter le plus souvent chez lui.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas sortir, de toute façon?  
- … Il y a un chat noir qui rôde dans les environs depuis quelques temps, et je ne veux pas le voir aujourd'hui. »

Zack éclata de rire, prenant le casque de Cloud sur l'unique chaise disponible pour s'y asseoir.

« Seulement pour ça?  
- Sais-tu combien voir un chat noir porte malheur?  
- J'adore les chats noirs, moi. »

Il déposa le casque sur le lit, et Cloud ouvrit grand ses yeux en allant le repêcher.

« On ne met _jamais_ de chapeaux sur un lit!  
- Encore une autre superstition? Je ne l'avais jamais entendu, celle-là. À quelles autres malchances crois-tu? »

Le cadet s'assit sur le lit, proche de l'autre.

« Sûrement trop à ton goût… Marcher sur les lignes du trottoir, passer sous une échelle, ouvrir un parapluie à l'intérieur, le chiffre 13, casser un miroir qui donne 7 ans de malheur… C'est environ ça… Ah! Il va falloir que je mange des crêpes aujourd'hui, aussi. »

Zack sauta instantanément sur ses pieds.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt? Allons chez moi. Je vais m'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun chat dans le couloir. »

Cloud roula des yeux alors qu'il ouvrait déjà la porte pour sortir. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter lorsque le brun avait une idée derrière la tête. Il le suivit jusque chez lui, content de ne pas avoir rencontré aucune présence féline en chemin.

Comme il le savait, l'appartement de Zack n'était pas d'une propreté étincelante lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, mais c'était chaleureux et accueillant et beaucoup plus spacieux que sa chambre minuscule.

« Bon, comme je te prête ma cuisine, c'est toi qui vais faire les crêpes.  
- Tsss… De toute façon, tu es nul en cuisine. »

Étonnement, le soldat 1ère classe venait de faire la vaisselle et les comptoirs étaient propres. Cloud put donc faire la préparation sans être restreint et n'eut pas à laver quoi que ce soit pour ce faire. Zack était assis sur un tabouret de l'autre côté du comptoir et le regardait faire sans rien dire, ce qui était rare pour lui. Habituellement, la bouche ne lui arrêtait pas, et c'était fou tout le délire qu'il pouvait avoir en faisant seul la conversation.

Le blond sut que ce n'était que ce n'était que passager alors qu'il faisait les crêpes. Il était concentré pour ne pas les laisser trop longtemps sur le feu et fut donc surpris de sentir soudainement un corps musclé contre son dos.

« Sais-tu ce que dit une autre superstition? Souffla-t-il dans son oreille  
- Quoi?  
- Que si un chien te mord, il faut l'embrasser pour guérir. »

Et sur ce, Zack, surnommé le _puppy _par presque tous_,_ planta ses dents dans la chair tendre du cou de Cloud. Pas assez fort pour percer la peau, mais assez pour laisser une marque. Le cadet glapit, lâchant sa spatule. Il porta une main à la morsure, choqué, avant de se retourner pour faire face au brun.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Ça fait mal!  
- Tu es sensé embrasser le chien maintenant, répliqua Zack en faisant un léger sourire.  
- Ce n'est même pas ça! Il faut manger un de ses poils pour guérir!  
- Oups… Eurk… C'est dégoûtant!... Mais, tu peux quand même m'embrasser, je vais te guérir. »

Pressant toujours son cou, Cloud souffla par les narines en le fixant dans les yeux. Il n'arrêterait jamais de le déconcerter… Il finit par se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour appuyer ses lèvres contre celles du soldat avant de le regarder à nouveau.

« Ah non! Pas comme ça. Fit Zack. »

Il pressa sa main contre sa nuque et baissa la tête pour l'embrasser à son tour. Ce baiser-ci n'était pas du tout innocent, le brun embrassant Cloud d'une façon qui le fit presque fondre instantanément. Il embrassait très bien, trop bien pour que le blond ne puisse lui résister. Il noua ses mains derrière sa nuque pour approfondir leur échange, gémissant doucement, et le 1ère classe l'attira contre lui par la taille.

Cloud gémit à nouveau lorsque Zack caressa sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue, quémandant gentiment l'entrée. Le blond accepta et frémit en répondant aux touchers du soldat. Leur baiser dura un tendre moment avant que le brun ne continuât ses baisers le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou. Il se mit à lécher et suçoter la morsure qu'il avait fait.

« Zack… La crêpe… Réussit à marmonner Cloud entre deux baisers, les yeux fermés. »

En effet, une odeur de brûlé commençait à se répandre ainsi qu'une inquiétante fumée. Avec un grognement, l'interpellé se recula, et Cloud se retourna pour s'occuper de la crêpe, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Évidemment, il dut la jeter et ne put donc voir le regard brûlant que lui lança Zack alors qu'il allait la mettre à la poubelle.

« Tu vois que j'avais raison, clama-t-il.  
- À quel propos?  
- La morsure est partie. »

Cloud toucha le côté de son cou et, effectivement, sa peau était redevenue lisse.

« Comment as-tu fait?  
- Je maitrise bien le sort de soins. »

Ils se sourient avant de finir les crêpes. Bientôt, ils purent s'asseoir à table pour les déguster, et c'est ce qu'ils firent en discutant de tout et de rien.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours manger des crêpes un vendredi 13, d'ailleurs?  
- Pour avoir de l'argent le reste de l'année.  
- Vraiment? Je ne savais pas.  
- Pourquoi en manges-tu dans ce cas?  
- Parce que c'est bon, sourit le soldat. »

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de commentaires. Ils mangèrent donc et firent la vaisselle après. Ils se ramassèrent sur le canapé du salon, bien remplis et ensommeillés. Le blond était couché contre Zack qui l'entourait de ses bras musclés. D'une main, il caressait ses mèches dorées, les yeux fermés et l'air paisible. Cloud, quant à lui, se contentait de tracer des dessins imaginaires sur son torse à travers le tissu.

« J'ai un cours dans deux heures, finit par dire Cloud.  
- Moi j'en ai un à donner à la même heure. Mmm… Que pourrait-on faire en attendant? »

Le plus âgé se redressa sur les coudes, souriant doucement, et Cloud comprit rapidement ce qu'il voulait. S'ensuivit une série de baisers passionnées où Zack réussit à rouler le blond sous lui. C'était si agréable, ces moments avec Cloud. Sa peau était douce comme tout, il se dépêcha à enlever ses vêtements pour pouvoir la caresser à son loisir, puis à s'en occuper de ses lèvres et de sa langue, au grand plaisir du blond qui n'en put plus des petits jeux de son amant.

« Zack…!  
- Pressé? Rit ce dernier.  
- Oui! Arrête de…mmmhmm… me taquiner.  
- Très bien… »

Il obéit à l'ordre de Cloud sans plus discuter, car il n'aurait pu contenir son propre désir plus longtemps de toute façon. Leur activité les laissa pantelants et en sueur dans le lit où ils avaient réussi à se rendre. À ce moment, Cloud ne pensait plus du tout à toutes ses croyances sur la malchance, mais plutôt à celles sur la chance. Il pensa, installé contre le corps chaud du brun, qu'il était très chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme Zack dans sa vie.

Comme ils avaient encore du temps, ils allèrent dans la douche où les deux prirent soin de l'autre. En s'habillant, le soldat dit :

« Tu vois que rien de mal ne s'est passé aujourd'hui, Cloud.  
- La journée n'est pas encore finie, je te signale.  
- Tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi, je vais te surveiller.  
- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas, j'ai un cours.  
- C'est moi qui donne ton cours, pardi.  
- Vraiment? Mais que s'est-il passé avec l'autre professeur?  
- Il a été envoyé à Wutaï.  
- Je vois… »

Le blond sourit à Zack

« Tu es mieux de bien m'enseigner.  
- Je vais faire mon possible.  
- J'espère bien, sinon tu n'auras pas ta récompense ce soir.  
- Récompense? »

Pour toute réponse, Cloud sourit en le regardant dans les yeux et caressa sa joue.

Malheureusement, leur moment ensemble tira à sa fin, et ils allaient bientôt se diriger pour le cours lorsque Zack retint le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu sais ce qui me désole le plus, dans notre relation? Lui demanda-t-il, même si ce n'était pas vraiment une question. »

Cloud fut parcouru d'un choc, la peur l'étreignant.

« Qu'est-ce?  
- Qu'on ne puisse pas montrer notre relation à tous, qu'on doive se cacher. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je voudrais parfois aller t'embrasser, devant tout le monde, lorsque je te vois à la cafétéria ou dans les couloirs. J'adorerais aussi tenir ta petite main chaude dans la mienne lorsqu'on se promène, mais on ne peut pas, et ça me frustre.  
- Zack…  
- En plus tu ne vois même pas comment les autres te regardent ; on dirait des loups regardant un chocobo! Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est montrer à tous que tu m'appartiens, que tu n'es plus à prendre.  
- Zack! »

Perdu comme il était dans son monologue, l'interpellé n'avait pas entendu son nom, et Cloud dut poser un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir, Zack, mais nous nous sommes entendus depuis le début pour faire semblant que nous ne sommes qu'amis en public. Tu sais comment les choses seraient si nous montrions notre relation. »

Le brun soupira en fermant un instant les yeux, se calmant.

« J'ai pensé à ça toute la semaine, ça me gruge et je n'y peux rien.  
- Je comprends, Zack, sourit doucement Cloud. J'adorerais aussi pouvoir embrasser mon petit ami en public, mais c'est mieux pour nous deux si nous ne disons ni ne faisons rien. Je ne veux pas que ta carrière finisse à cause de notre relation. »

Le soldat fixa un moment le cadet dans ses yeux azur, puis prit son visage dans ses mains pour lui donner un long baiser, y mettant tout son amour et sa gratitude.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, toi?  
- Oui, je le sais, rit le blond. Je t'aime aussi. »

Zack sourit.

« Alors allons-y. Il ne faudrait pas que le professeur soit en retard.  
- Non, n'est-ce pas? »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la classe, le plus âgé se permit de presser gentiment l'épaule du plus jeune, puis ils se séparèrent pour aller respectivement à leur place, en ce vendredi 13 qui s'annonçait encore si prometteur.

**FIN**


End file.
